The invention relates to a wing-engine combination comprising a wing and an engine, an aircraft with a wing, and a wing section of an aircraft comprising an engine bleed-air duct arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,428 B1 describes an aircraft environmental control system (ECS) which provides fresh air for the cabin of an aircraft by using electric motor driven compressors in place of traditional engine bleed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,633 and GB 626 571 disclose the use of a heat exchanger for a gas turbine power plant.
The use of engine bleed-air is well known in a host of different systems in an aircraft. Engine bleed-air is, among other things, used for thermal regulation and for providing pressure to the aircraft cell. Moreover, fuel tanks, hydraulic tanks and water tanks are kept pressurised with the use of bleed-air, for example in order to prevent any failure of pumps. Bleed-air removal is a simple and proven system that is designed with components that from a technical point of view are easy to implement.
The use of bleed-air is associated with a disadvantage because of the resulting increase in the fuel consumption and decrease in the engine output. For this reason bleed-air removal is switched off, for example, during high takeoff output so as to prevent the risk of turbine overheating. In some of the most modern aircraft in an attempt to reduce fuel consumption there is therefore no longer any bleed-air branched off from the engines. The air conditioning system and other auxiliary power units are in these cases operated entirely electrically. In order to generate the electrical power necessary for this the engines are equipped with more powerful generators to compensate for this.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,944 a heat exchanger in an engine is known, by means of which heat exchanger hot bleed-air is cooled in that in a first step it is conveyed to the engine inlet region where it counteracts any icing that occurs in that region, and where it is at the same time cooled by the ambient-air flow. The cooled bleed-air can then be used in different systems in the aircraft.